


lucky man

by colderthanwinter



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Winter, blind dates, kinda???, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthanwinter/pseuds/colderthanwinter
Summary: Some SnowBaz winter fluff featuring a very sneaky Penelope





	lucky man

Simon groaned in annoyance. Last minute, Penny had told him he'd be going on a date tonight. Upon hearing this, he had showered, scrambled together an outfit and styled his hair within ten minutes and rushed out to the café he was supposed to meet the guy at. Ever since then, he had been waiting, eyes firmly locked on the entrance. Yet, nobody seemed to enter at this time...

In spite of his number one ground rule of dating, which was to not use his phone before and during the first date in order to make a good first impression, he unlocked the device anyways. And called Penny.  
„Pen...it's been twenty fucking minutes. I think I'll leave," he told the girl.  
„Tardy bloke, eh? Well make the best of it, get yourself a cuppa or a scone or something," Penelope said, already hanging up.

Upon hearing her advice, Simon figured she was right. After all he wasn't even looking for a relationship right now, wouldn't even be able to manage keeping one up....he tried to convince himself, failing terribly.  
After pondering for a little while, Simon went up to the counter to order.  
Waiting there was Baz, a barista Penny and him were (usually) friendly with. Apart from being a sarcastic smartass at times, he was a cool bloke.

„The usual," Si said, not bothering to do as much as great the other.  
„Not so cheery, Snow," Baz responded, yet setting off immediately to get Simon his scone.  
„Well how am I supposed to feel great when I just got fucking stood up?!" Simon said, raising his voice ever so slightly.  
„Darling, I am not your date. I am not doing anything but catering to your needs, besides getting laid. So don't get sassy with me" Basil deadpanned.  
„Sorry. Just sucks, you know? I was looking forward to it. The nervousity, the first chapter..." Si said, drifting off. He didn't feel like whining about all of this to Baz.  
„I'm getting off in ten minutes. Be patient for a little longer and I'll take you out" Baz responded, seeing his chance. Nervousity was apparent by him fixing his long, silky hair over and over and avoiding Simon's eyes which were all but staring.  
„...what?" he then asked, confused.  
It took another few moments for Baz to repeat what he said. This time, the uncertainty had reached his voice and he was nearly stuttering. How unusual of him...  
„If you want to... let's hang out together, shall we? I have been wanting to ask for a bit, but I never found the right moment. Simon, will you go out with me? In eight minutes?"

„Yes," was all Snow could respond. He was standing in front of the counter, mouth open, gaping. Still staring. Out of a sudden, he heard a cough.  
„Well that'd be 5.45£ then" Baz told him, eyes twinkling.  
„Uh yes give me a moment" Simon scrambled to get his wallet, a bit sulky that the other had ruined the moment. Just then... he might've had the urge to kiss him...and that might not have been the first time...

„Oh no Snow, I wasn't being serious. It's on the house" Baz explained immediately and Simon laughed out.  
So much for Baz being smooth and outspoken.

-

A few minutes later, the two of them stepped out in the cold winter air. And as Simon texted Penny about this turn of events, she could only smile happily about her plan working out.

**Author's Note:**

> soo...it‘s been a hot minute since I last posted.  
> And I‘m back with...this  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> (Also stay tuned for some more fics I‘m working on atm, ones that are much longer...)


End file.
